


Behind the mask

by Ancalima



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance, Yeah I don't know I'm trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incident in Fort Anaxe did not go as Kanan had wanted. A year later and he is still looking for his lost Padawan. He may not like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I'm trying. Lets see if I can get something proper going

Gingerly twisting himself to get a better vantage point, Kanan watched agent Kallus stand at attention, the Imperial agent looking as always his immaculate self but he could feel a undercurrent of fear lingering in the mans bones as he stood there with the stormtroopers.

The reason for his feelings became clear as the shuttle opened and the Inquisitor himself walked down the ramp with a team of stormtroopers following him. Beside him Zeb started growling quietly and Sabine armor squeaked as she tightened her grip on her blaster, but Kanan ignored it, focused on the monster that had taken away Ezra.

His heart pinged at the thought of the blue eyed boy. 'Ezra...' He should have protected him better. Should have done more. He could still see Ezra's eyes roll into the back of his head as he passed out from his brush with the Dark side, could still see the Inquisitor dispatching of the large creature Ezra had summoned before grabbing the young padawan, taking him away from Kanan who barely escaped with his life at Fort Anaxes.

Leaving behind the boy who he had grown close to. Leaving behind a part of himself at the same time. 

Who knew if Ezra was even still alive now a year later.

“Agent Kallus, I see you have failed once again to apprehend the rebels.” The tall Pau'an spoke and Kanan shook himself out to focus on the conversation, watching how Kallus tensed in front of the male who looked every bit the relaxed Grand Inquisitor as he always did.

“I...yes Inquisitor, they prove themselves to remain elusive despite my best searches. However I will not let them escape aga-”

“No, you will not.” The Grand Inquisitor drawled while drawing himself up to his full height, his yellow and black eyes nothing but scornful as he peered at him. “I did believe you would be capable of handling this group despite my absence, clearly this was a mistake on my part.” He glanced around, yellow eyes sweeping around.

“However that shall be rectify as you are no longer in charge of bringing this rebel group in.” He smirked at Kallus who went quiet at the announcement. “My apprentice will handle it.”

“Your...apprentice?” There was a wary note in Kallus voice.

“He has a apprentice now?” Zeb grumbled. “Great, more of these creep-” The words died in the Lasat's throat as a smaller figure stepped down the ramp. Kanan stared too.

Hair so dark it looked blue had been pulled back into a shoulder length braid with a smaller one on the left side framing the tanned face. Kanan would recognize that face anywhere, even with the orange flightsuit traded out for a black outfit similar make to the Inquisitor and the black half mask that was covering the teens eyes.

“...Ezra...” He whispered.

The young man stopped at the Inquisitors side, tilting his face upwards to him as he settled into a lose pose resembling the one in front of him, feet together and arms crossed behind him. 

“What is he wearing...” Sabine whispered, leaning forward to get a better look. It looked like a eyeless mask in black but there was obvious technological equipment built into it, making it glow around the edges. To Kanan it looked like some of the things he'd seen Miraluka's back in the days wear.

“Apprentice.” The Pau'an turned to Ezra, eyeing him before smirking. “There is a Rebel cell on this planet, as you well know. They have been a thorn in the Empire side and are to be taken care of. The Jedi is to be taken in alive, the rest you can dispose of.” He reached out and cupped Ezra's face in his hand, his thumb stroking the tanned cheek intimately, down the cheekbone and over the lips in a move that made Kanan's stomach rebel dangerously at the implications even as Ezra himself made no moves.

He didn't even know he'd move until Zeb strong hand clamped down on his shoulder to keep him still. Kanan couldn't move his eyes of the two however.

“Success will please me.” The Inquisitor continued before letting go. “Failure will be meet with punishment. And I do not believe you wish to go back to the Box apprentice.” There was a slight shiver going through Ezra's frame at that before he bowed and gestured for the stormtroopers that had come with the Inquisitors to follow him, the teen making his way into the streets with them following behind obediently.

Not a word had been said by Ezra.

It was unnatural and by the unnerved look on agent Kallus face, he agreed.

“That was...” 

“He is no longer a concern Agent Kallus. He is well trained.” The Pau'an smirked slightly before turning to him. “You will assist him in any manner he requires and give him what he needs to dispose off or capture the rebels, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

The Ghost crew didn't remain to hear more as they moved, following along the rooftops the way Ezra had gone with the stormtroopers, watching the teen direct them with finger moves until only Ezra was left on the square.

'He's taller...' Kanan noticed as Ezra stood there in the light of a lamp, Ezra held himself with confidence, back straight, his head held high. His hair looked like it had been tightly braided and tied just to avoid it from escaping along with the mockery of a padawan braid that hung on the left side of his face.

And then he turned, his face turned straight towards Kanan.

He could see Kanan. The Jedi was sure of it as Ezra tilted his head a bit more as if to get a better look. Then he turned away and moved down the street, deftly sidestepping the population around.

“...We need to tell Hera.” Zeb rumbled. “She and Chopper needs to know this.” 

()()()

It had been dark for so long.

He knew it hadn't always been like that. But to think of the light made it hurt more. The mask kept him from it and he both hated it and was grateful at the same time.

If he couldn't see it, then he didn't have to acknowledge what he was doing to survive, didn't have to acknowledge what he was doing to himself, letting the Inquisitor do to him. Didn't have to think about how wrong the Force felt as he moved it around and did as told. Didn't have to see the redness of the lightsaber he used.

He didn't need the light to move and avoid punishment. He didn't need the light to get his tasks done.

But he the moment he had stepped of the shuttle on Lothal, he had felt the light. He had avoided looking towards it, not wanting the Pau'an to notice. He'd never call this man his master. He knew who that title was reserved for and therefor he had gone quiet, never speaking unless necessary.

He kept still under the touch, reminding himself of the pain should he move away, reminding himself that the man was gentler if Ezra just kept still. The reminder of the Box got what the man wanted though, a reaction, a shiver, a reminder to Ezra that he must not disobey.

Yet the light...

He had taken a few preciously stolen moments alone to look to the light, the Force showing him exactly where it was.

Kanan.

And then he walked away, leaving himself in the dark once again.

()()()()()

“Do you think he's...still in there?” Hera looked at them. 

“I don't know. He didn't move when the Inquisitor touched him.” Sabine rubbed her hands through her brightly colored hair. “Only reaction he had was when the Inquisitor talked about a box of some kind.” 

Zeb looked like he wanted to tear something apart where he sat in his chair, Chopper patting the big Lasat on the knee.

“Kanan?” The Twi'lek looked at him where he was standing, arms crossed over his chest.

“...He looked right at me.” Kanan said quietly. “Right at me. Through the Force. He knew where I was. He's still Ezra, somewhere in there my...our Ezra is.” He took a deep breath through his nose and looked at them. “He's scared, I don't know what the Inquisitor has done to him but one thing I do know is that Ezra is a survivor. Whatever else there is, that's a fact.” He looked at them.

“...The way he touched the kid...” Zeb growled and Kanan barely contained a flinch. “He...did he?” Luminous green eyes focused on Kanan. 

“...He might have. Ezra...” Kanan licked his lips then took a deeper breath. “Yes.”

Zeb gave a deep rooted growl that came from his stomach, through his chest and out through his lips, lips twisted in a snarl.

“...Ezra would have done what he could to survive.” Hera said softly. “If it included that. Can we get him back?” She stared at the Jedi.

“...Every Jedi encounters the dark at some point. The thing is to not give in to it. And...Ezra is...he can be brought back, I hope. He didn't tell anyone we were there. But he knew I was there.” He looked at them, teal eyes begging for them to understand.

“...Then we get our Ezra back.” Hera smiled at him.


	2. Behind the mask (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I feel like I might have rushed this one, but I kind of just want to get to the good parts ya know. Hopefully you guys don't mind.

The man in front of him didn't know how to react. Ezra didn't blame him, if agent Kallus had known how to react he would have been severely surprised.

So Ezra quietly waited, standing before the mans desk as Kallus stared at him, taking in the changes in the other human. A year spent with the Inquisitor had not been kind to the other that was obvious, though he held himself respectfully.

“I...the Inquisitor informed me that I was to give you anything you required in your endeavor to catch the rebels on the first day of arrival, I had not been made aware of you needing anything until today though.” The blond started, pausing only for Ezra to nod his head. “...Can you speak?” He inquired the apprentice in front of him, needing some form of confirmation that was not just nodding.

“...Yes.” Ezra murmured, his voice hoarse from disuse. He didn't require words much anymore unless the Inquisitor demanded it.

Kallus stared at him before shifting and pulling over a few files. “I have taken the liberty of collecting the information we know about the rebel-”

“Unnecessary, I only require information about their last known locations and activity.” Ezra murmured, swallowing a bit. It was the longest sentence he had spoken in months and he could feel the strain on his throat.

“...You will...be capturing them then?” 

Ezra raised a eyebrow then grunted as a spike of pain went through the mask and through his brain. Kallus jerked a bit as he saw static roll over the mask in a charge. “...Bridger?” He settled on, unsure how to refer to the other.

“...The Inquisitor is displeased by the my lack of progress. He feels that I should have had...results by now.” Ezra breathed carefully out, feeling the static of the mask stop, a brief warning then. He was quite aware just how badly the mask could hurt him if the Inquisitor wished to. “He was reminding me that I have a mission to complete or he will be...most displeased with me.”

The agent shifted a bit, eyeing him, wondering what kind of torture the Inquisitor had put him through to ensure obedience. The mask, which he had assumed was just a fashion statement and a information provider now became clear was a method to keep the bo-no...no this couldn't be a boy anymore. But a young man. A young man being forced to obey.

“The information I required?” Ezra requested.

“Ah, yes.” Kallus flickered through the pages, glancing at him then back down. “...Their last known location was Tarkin town. They were distributing food it seems, the origin of the food is unknown.” 

'So not stolen...perhaps they traded some blasters with Vizago...hmm... Vizago...' Ezra gave a sharp nod and turned. 

“I-do you require any backup?” Kallus stood hurriedly, watching the back of the other. 

“No.”

Ezra continued walking, moving with purpose, tucking his arms behind his back, holding onto his right elbow with his left hand as he walked. He knew where to go, he knew where to put up his ambush and wait for them to arrive.

Kallus stepped out of his office to watch him go, almost jumping out of his own skin as the Inquisitor appeared beside him, the Pau'an smirking at him. “Good, well done agent Kallus. Let us see if my apprentice can do his job.” He said softly before prowling after. Agent Kallus reluctantly followed, not sure if this was something he wanted to witness.

()()()()()

Ezra, unaware of the Inquisitor, headed out into the streets of Lothal, cocking his head before taking the road he needed. He collected a Imperial speeder and settled onto it, riding of onto the plains of Lothal and out of Capitol City.

He let the Force guide him, ignoring the way his whole body was trembling at the feeling. He had a job to do.

But could he do it. Could he snuff out the last of the light he still carried?

Because that was all the light that still existed in him. The memories of the crew, knowing they were alive out there on Lothal's surface. Memories of Kanan...

He stopped the speeder, covering his face at the onslaught of pain from the mask, hissing at the sensation. He wondered if the mask was removed, would he even still have eyes after the amount of energy that had gone through him for a year?

Slowly the sensation receded and Ezra sat back up on the speeder. Hope was feeble, it only lead to pain, pain the Inquisitor enjoyed because it made Ezra become what the Empire wanted him to be. Their tool.

Carefully he touched the binding over his eyes, feeling where it connected to his flesh, where it had been implanted to prevent removal. Learning to see with the Force had been a struggle, especially among the training the Inquisitor had exposed him to, all the pain and fear until Ezra had given in to him.

He hated him for what he had turned Ezra into.

He let out a deep, trembling sigh then turned the speeder again, heading towards the outskirts of Tarkin town where he remembered Vizago keeping base so many months ago.

()()()()

“We haven't seen him in days, he hasn't left the Imperial offices. You have information, you always have information Vizago.” Kanan argued. The Devaronian shrugged a bit. “Perhaps I do, perhaps I don't. What is in it for me if I did?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Me not shoving my entire blaster up your ass.” Sabine seethed, only held back by Hera's hand on her shoulder.

“Ah then its not good business sense is it for me to tell you.” The man snorted before turning wary. “Or perhaps you do not need my information after all.” He stepped back, moving towards the Broken Horn, his whole body wary as he stared at something behind Kanan and the others.

Kanan turned quickly, staring at the black shape standing between them and the Phantom, his heart pounding in his chest as he took in the young man in front of them. “Ezra...”

Zeb had to hold Hera and Sabine back when they tried to move towards him, letting Kanan move first, cautiously going towards him. His padawan tilted his head then he pulled his lightsaber, activating the ominous red glowing weapon while not giving a sign of recognition.

“Ezra no...” Kanan didn't want to fight, not when he finally had the other back.

He saw the others body twitch at his name and hesitate. “Ezra...its alright...you can come back...” He stepped closer slowly, ignoring way the saber lit up Ezra's face, talking softly. “We're so happy to see you. I'm so happy to see you.” He continued, getting within touching distance of the other, he saw tremble, opening his mouth to say something. 

And then static flickered over the binding over Ezra's eyes, the others body tensing before he jumped away, hand going to the binding as electricity flickered over it, Ezra's whole body curving in pain.

“Your hesitation does not please me apprentice.” Kanan jerked to the voice even as Ezra froze in place, the Inquisitor standing there with stormtroopers and Kallus, a dark glare on his face. “You've done good to now, you have found the rebels, you found the Jedi. Now do your duty.” He growled.

Kanan glared at him before focusing back on Ezra. “Ezra...we can help you.” He murmured, his lightsaber in hand but not activated as he noticed the others fan out so the stormtroopers had a more difficult target.

But they weren't moving, blasters raised but not moving. 'Its a test...' Kanan realized, glancing at the Inquisitor and then back at Ezra. 'A test to make sure he's loyal...if he fails it, he goes back to the pain.'

Static was pulsing over the black band and Kanan could hear a small hiss of pain, Ezra's body trembling. “Ezra, you don't have to go anywhere with him. You still have a place on with us.” Kanan murmured. “We can get that mask of...I can get that mask of.” He stepped closer again.

Yellow eyes narrowed as Ezra did not make a move towards the Jedi. It seemed he would have to discipline his apprentice harshly to make him get his lesson across. “The Box is still a option apprentice.” He said sharply.

He smirked as that got the reaction he expected.

Kanan lightsaber activated as Ezra moved, attacking as he had been ordered. Kanan only blocked, leading Ezra away from the Phantom as the stormtroopers finally attacked, leaving padawan and master to fight each others.

The Inquisitor stayed back, watching them though he had activated his lightsaber.

“Ezra, please, we can help.” Kanan pleaded, blocking another blow. “We can go home. If you just give us the chance.”

“No one can help me. There is no hope left for me.” Ezra rasped and it broke Kanan to hear Ezra say that. 

He noted the Inquisitor moving after them even as the Phantom was taking of, Hera having reached the shuttle and using it to blast the stormtroopers, forcing them into taking cover. Kanan made his decision then. He wasn't leaving Ezra behind, not again. Not ever.

He went in low then close, deactivating his lightsaber as his hands went for Ezra's arm, capturing the wrist that held the red lightsaber and squeezing on the inside of it it with his thumb, forcing him to drop the weapon.

“I'm not leaving you.” He whispered before reaching up with his free hand to Ezra's forehead, reaching for the thread that still connected them, almost smiling when Ezra willingly let him in. He did smile when the other passed out into his arms, his padawan letting him knock him out with the Force before Kanan slid the slightly taller body onto his shoulder, running away from the Inquisitor, blocking shots with his blade.

Whatever the Pau'an had done, he had not fully broken Ezra. Because Ezra still wanted to come home.

The Inquisitor roared in rage behind him but that was not important. Moving was important, getting to the Phantom was important. Getting away was important. 

Ezra was important.

()()()()()()

“How do we get it of?” 

It had been Kanan's first question when they reached the Ghost, Ezra resting on his bunk, Kanan still keeping him unconscious through steady use of the Force and the thread that connected them.

“It looks like a implant.” Sabine knelt down, carefully turning Ezra's head back and forth, frowning to herself. “Cybernetic perhap-ah!” She pulled back her hands hurriedly as a static charge went across it.

Ezra didn't move but she imagined that had he been awake, he would have jerked.

“It...it shocked me!” She looked at them.

“I think it shocked you as a byproduct.” Kanan murmured. “I think that's one of the ways the Inquisitor has kept Ezra in line.” He reached out slowly and took Ezra's head to turn it, wincing as he got shocked too but unwilling to let go as he examined the bind closer. “I can't risk waking Ezra until we know how to get this of Sabine, this thing, it will hurt him if he is awake.” 

“You're...sure that's him in there right?” Zeb asked, staring at him.

“If he really wanted to hurt me, he would have. That close he could have hurt me, could have used the Force to push me away.” Kanan turned Ezra's head to the side.

“We could contact Ahsoka. She might be able to help us, her and the Rebellion.” Hera offered, watching Kanan's shoulders tense before he let them slump. “...If they can help Ezra, I won't say a bad thing about protocols and military as long as I live.” He sighed, pulling his hands back from Ezra, watching the padawan. 

“Can you keep him unconscious for that long? Is it wise to keep him that way?” Hera asked. 

“If he's awake, that thing will shock him, send him back to the places the Inquisitor has him, make him try to go back just for the pain to stop.” Kanan was certain of that. “I can't keep him like this forever but I can keep him like this for a day at least.” He reached out to brush the smaller braid on Ezra's left side. '...I should have been the one to braid this...' 

“Then I best make haste.” Hera squeezed Kanan's shoulder before moving out to the cockpit with Chopper.

“Do you want us to stay here?” Sabine asked softly.

Kanan shook his head and settled on the bunk, holding Ezra's hand in his larger one. “No. I'll have to concentrate and its easier if its just us two in here.” He murmured, focusing on the living being and soul of the person resting on Kanan's bunk.

“Alright mate, if that's what you need...” Zeb reached out and patted Kanan's shoulder, frowning slightly. “Just...take care of him. We've come this far to get him back.” The Lasat slipped out with the Mandelorian following him.

Kanan took a deep breathed and pressed Ezra's hand against his lips, focusing, feeling the life force inside of Ezra.

He could tell the other was hurting, even now.

“...I could still sense you.” He started quietly, moving the lax hand to his forehead. “You were gone but you never left. Not really.” Kanan spoke, wanting to fill the silence. “I could hear you calling out for me for weeks but I was unable to figure out where he had taken you.” He caressed the tender inside of the wrist, feeling the pulse. “Nothing I did got me the information I wanted, it was as if he had removed you from the galaxy, yet I could still feel you out there.” 

Kanan swallowed. “...I begged the Rebellion to help me find you. Begged them.” He whispered.

“They tried. But found no more then I could. And then you stopped calling out. That almost drove me insane, because for a moment I thought...” Kanan breathed out and raised his head, reaching out and stroking Ezra's cheek with his free hand.

“For a moment I thought he'd killed you and I wouldn't be able to find you. But the bond was still there. I knew you'd given in then. I knew he had finally gotten his wish.” He continued stroking the others cheek.

“I don't blame you Ezra. Whatever I see when that bind is gone, be it blue or yellow, I don't blame you.” The Jedi shook a bit. “Its my fault. I was suppose to protect you, rescue you...so its my fault.” He took a shaky breath, focusing back on the task at hand as he noticed Ezra stirring. “But whatever we find, I'm am glad you're back. Because that's all I need. That you're home.”


	3. Behind the mask (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering leaving it here. But if requested, I may write a...steamer chapter. I mean its not like Ezra is going to go from captivity to okay in a DAY. So yeah.

Ahsoka could help them.

She had sent a ship with a doctor, able to help Ezra hopefully. Kanan was grateful, he was starting to slip his grip but the hope gave him more strength to hold on, keeping the other under as electricity cackled over the black band.

It caused Kanan more then enough worry as he was unable to touch it. The further it was away from the Inquisitor, the more it seemed to crackle and he wondered if they'd even find eyes under it anymore if that was what Ezra had been going through all this time since he was taken. And this Box the Inquisitor talked about.

He stroked blue hair gently out of Ezra's face, having undone it a hour earlier when he got sick and tired of looking at the mocking padawan braid. It was soft, if a bit moist from sweat.

Finally the ship docked to the Ghost and Kanan picked Ezra of the bed, heading to the ship as it would be equipped by the doctor to handle what they had described to the doctor. Hopefully at least.

They had been given no name of the doctor, to limit the chances of her ever being discovered. A unnamed doctor on the Rebellion payroll. Or perhaps just paid under the table to help them. Kanan didn't care as he carried his treasured cargo through the Ghost.

Hera and Zeb meet him at the airlock, the Twi'lek smiling ever so slightly. “They're on the other side. She's eager to see Ezra and help him...” At Kanan's questioning look. “Apparently the higher ups in the Rebellion knows about him, even more then I thought. They want to help him because...” She shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable so the Lasat took over. “Because he'd be a symbol. What was lost can be found again, a new hope, the Rebellion thriving despite being taken apart.” Zeb grunted then he sighed. “But if they help Ezra I don't care, kid looks like he went into the jaws of a fyrnock.”

Kanan wordlessly nodded at that and shifted Ezra's head more against his shoulder, wincing as the crackle of static brushed his neck. “Lets get this done.”

They stepped onto the other ship, grunting at the brightness. This was a medical ship alright and Kanan already felt the itching of wanting to leave but he knew he had to stay.

The doctor, a blue female Twi'lek, gave them a smile and had Kanan put Ezra down on a stretcher, telling them that she'd get it of, she knew what to do and no, they could not be there to observe. She then gave Ezra a sedate and left with him.

It left Kanan feeling...agitated and he paced the hall before being forced to either go sit down or go back to the Ghost. He ended up sitting down, quietly listening.

And waiting.

And waiting some more.

Slowly he started resting his head in his hands, taking deep breaths and focusing outwards, catching onto Ezra's Force. It was so close, so very close and it felt...it felt good. Kanan could admit that fully if anyone asked him.

He could fee Ezra, out there, alive, warm, unresponsive and unconscious but THERE. All he had to do was get through a door and he could see him.

'He's home. We can help him and he's home.' Kanan reminded himself, smiling ever so slightly.

But what the doctor was doing took time. It was gruling to wait for Ezra, to know that he'd be alright that Kanan could actually see him again. All of them showed up in the hall to wait as one hour ticked by, two, three...five hours after the Twi'lek had taken Ezra, she came out, wiping her hands before smiling to them. “I got it lose. A nasty piece of tech for sure, but his eyes look fine under all of it. He will be sensitive to light for a while I'd say but that is something he should manage to get around as long as he takes it slow and adjusts to the light.” She moved away before Kanan could ask if she saw Ezra's eye color.

“You can see him now.” She moved to her office.

Sabine and Hera rushed in first, Zeb and Chopper behind and lastly Kanan. He'd wanted to see Ezra so badly but now dread was bubbling up in his throat. What if Ezra no longer wanted to be with them? What if he wanted to go into hiding? What if he left Kanan...

And then his mind quieted down as he found the teen, settled into a bed, bandages wrapped around his head with bacta clearly applied to promote healing. Peaking under the bandages though, he could spot pale scars, crossing and turning all over the others skin. The band had done its job with painful accuracy.

He laid under the blanket of the bed, wearing a medical gown, his skinny frame obvious to them. Ezra had always been skinny but this felt unnatural and it was clear Ezra was going to need a few weeks if not months to build up. If he even could anymore. Building up fat reserves could be hard on the body once it got used to certain states.

“...How do you think the scars look under there.” Sabine asked quietly, staring at Ezra's face.

“Considering what we can see...sever I imagine, some of them fresh from today.” Kanan answered quietly. “But the doctor said he still has eyes and they are whole, he can see with them...that is positive.” He reached out slowly and brushed his fingers through Ezra's hair, caressing the longer strands with care. “And he's here. Even if the bind had taken his eyes, he'd be HERE.” He murmured. “And we wouldn't leave him.” He pushed out gently against the thread that connected Ezra to him, hoping it would go strong once again. Once Ezra was awake.

“You're right...when can we take him back to the Ghost?” Sabine looked around. Chopper wooped quietly at them. 

“I'll ask.” Zeb grunted, his voice low and gruff as he moved to find a medical droid or doctor.

They'd have to stay docked to the medical ship for a few days at least. Ezra needed to be monitored and kept sedated for at least few days. They started lingering between the Ghost and the medical ship, still not getting to know the doctor who did Ezra's checkups.

She was kind enough to confirm that other then the bind, Ezra didn't exactly need medical help. He was skinny, so building his fat reserves had to go slow. But all his scars and wounds were old, he might need a lotion to the aches or perhaps some kind of medication but that would be to decide when Ezra was awake and was better for the Ghost to take him to somewhere that handled human medical cases.

So what Ezra really needed was TLC. 

And a lot of it.

At first they sat at Ezra's bedside before they were convinced, quite sternly, that they should all go to bed and that Ezra would not wake for at least a day.

They all left reluctantly, grabbing some food and then going to bed. 

Sleep eluded Kanan though, laying on his bunk with a arm over his eyes. He took a deep breath and shut himself of from the Force, forcing himself to stop seeking out towards the thread that was Ezra's line to him.

It was just...it was tangible and warm and there. And it kept him awake. So best shut it all down, get that sleep the doctor insisted they needed.

He must have been twisting for a hour when his door slipped open with a quiet hiss. “Chopper, whatever it is, it can wait until I at least had a few hours of sleep.” He grunted, sighing in relief when his door hissed shut without the sound of the astromech in his room.

And then he was aware of soft steps on his floor before a warm body straddled his lap. He half sat up, hands going to the bed as he was captured in almost luminous blue eyes. “...Ezra...” He whispered.

He awkwardly scrambled for the light, unable to look away only for Ezra to grasp his hand. “No...to bright.” Was hoarsely whispered. By Ezra.

Kanan stared at him then nodded, letting his hand fall back to the bed, resting on his elbows as he just focused on Ezra, captured in blue. Just pure luminous blue.

The other hummed lightly in gratefulness.

Kanan felt a hesitant probe against his shields and quickly lowered then, letting the Force in so Ezra could grasp at the bond they had. In the dark he felt Ezra's hands slowly move towards his face, fingers starting carefully at his forehead, brushing against his hair and then going along the temple, testing the eyebrows and going slowly down Kanan's curved nose.

The Jedi didn't even notice his eyes closing as he let Ezra touch, brushing out soothingly against the presence on top of him. Thumbs slowly touched under Kanan's eyes and then continued over the cheeks, along his jawbone and chin before slowly brushing over the others lips.

Teal eyes snapped open at that, staring at the eyes, his own now used to the dark. But those eyes were focused on Kanan's lips. 

“Ezra...” 

“Missed you.” Ezra whispered into the dark between them. “It was dark...but you, the crew...” Ezra swallowed hard, his throat feeling torn up. “There was light in that.”

Ezra, his padawan, leaned downwards, his thumb still lingering on Kanan's lips, his breath ghosting over his lips. For one dizzying moment, Kanan thought Ezra would kiss him. Then he buried his face into Kanan's neck.

With a pounding heart, Kanan lifted his arms to wrap around him, fingers burying into the long hair with care. “We're here. You're here Ezra.” He whispered quietly.

“Know...you're real.” Ezra's breath wisp out against Kanan's neck and it took every inch of will power not to DO something other then rest his hands on Ezra, pet his hair. 

“You...weren't suppose to wake up yet.” 

“Drugs...don't last...long.” Ezra's voice was getting hoarser and Kanan cursed himself, the Inquisitor and the universe.

“Alright. Well, you can stay here. If you want...someone has to look after you.” He felt lips curve into a smile against his neck.

“Good...” Ezra settled more against him.

Kanan dared to move his hand a bit lower, resting the hand not buried in Ezra's hair on the others lower back, curling his fingers carefully around the side to rest his fingertips on Ezra's stomach.

He felt a small flicker of approval through their small bond and sighed in relief.

This was alright. This was all alright.


End file.
